


☃【all坤】尾上针·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【all坤】尾上针·01

-

 

穿堂的海风将老旧铁栅上的锈片寸寸剥落，咔哒作响的门栓声回荡于整座堡垒般的厚重建筑之中，夜愈黑愈沉，像倾盖在整片海域之上的阴云缓缓压下，狂风巨浪中央，唯有一座几乎是垂直拔起的孤岛上边，昂然屹立着的庞大建筑在支撑穹顶。

 

坚定信念，洗涤心灵，救赎自我。

 

十二个用血红油漆书于铁灰色金属围墙上的大字已然模糊不清，雨水冲刷与海风腐蚀都在一点点耗损这仅存的正义的痕迹，关押于这里的犯人，无一不是被剥夺自由终身监禁的重刑犯，又或者，本就出生于这座孤岛。

 

而距离这座岛屿近千公里外，一个庞大却几乎不见船只停靠的破败码头，迎来了几周来的第一批客人。

 

［林警官，今天接人，不忙啊？］

 

正监督着各个舱门出入情况的林彦俊闻声回头，身材颀长的蔡徐坤一身纯黑皮制夹克，向来张扬的神情今日似乎格外柔和，林彦俊作为整个码头的交接人，能混到现在这个位置自然是懂得审时度势的，什么人需要讨好，什么事如何处理，他都门儿清。

 

［不忙，这次没带出来几个，您先挑。］

 

［干嘛非要从牢里捡小孩，那儿的人心眼可好不到哪去。］

 

站在旁侧的黄明昊兴致缺缺插了一句，换来蔡徐坤淡淡一睨，他立刻便收敛神情噤了声。

 

［我需要的是脑子，不是什么好心眼。］

 

［况且，对我们来说更重要的是…］

 

蔡徐坤形状漂亮的指节轻飘飘掠过黄明昊下颌，在他耳根后一划，音调似轻似沉满是不明了的深意。

 

［他们还没有认主，培养的风险是最小的。］

 

看着黄明昊努力显得沉稳的眸光间隐隐藏了些紧张无措，林彦俊眉头一扬，想必是近段时间他们内部又出了些什么问题。

 

［咳，那就麻烦您亲自去看看了。］

 

［这是每个人的资料。］

 

蔡徐坤垂眼盯着黄明昊接过的那份纸张，一张不算太清晰的红底公式相片从他眼中一晃而过，蔡徐坤指节微动，原本晶亮的双眸此刻微微阖了起来。

 

找到了。

 

-

 

［坤哥，除了这位，还有需要的吗？］

 

白日的廊道里并没什么人，四周十分安静，范丞丞抱着臂将后背紧贴于冰凉的瓷砖壁之上，一言不发看着押送他们的林彦俊站在中央，同房间另一头一排相同装束的人大眼瞪小眼，范丞丞神情焦躁，似乎对此很不耐烦。

 

［唔，我再看看。］

 

漂亮的青年正翘着二郎腿坐在储物柜上边，悬空的脚不住晃悠，神色平淡莫测，而他身旁站立着的黄明昊姿势慵懒，正百无聊赖注视着对面这一排货品似的各色男孩，尽管他没什么动作，却显而易见一副保护者的姿态守在了青年身边。

 

林彦俊摸摸鼻子，范丞丞是对方指名道姓要的，他原本以为就这一位，现下却不知道蔡徐坤还在挑选谁。

 

［陈立农，是吧，站过来点。］

 

一直深埋着头几乎将视线低到领子里的男孩从人群中仰起脸来，稚气未脱的面庞上有一丝茫然。

 

［过来，愿意跟我走吗。］ 

 

黄明昊微眯起眼，双手插袋看着蔡徐坤脸上谈得上是和煦的笑。

 

［我…。］

 

［能快点吗，我想换衣服。］

 

从头至尾不置一语的范丞丞突然出声了，一时间将房中各路目光尽数吸引过去，除了蔡徐坤。

 

［嗯？不愿意？］

 

似乎是没听见范丞丞的催促，蔡徐坤看着男孩眉间犹豫神色，一反常态地没有露出不虞，更没有立刻起身离去。

 

［我知道你在担心什么，但从岛上出来一个人生存总是困难的，无论之前什么样，这里有新规矩需要你适应，不是吗。］

 

听着蔡徐坤面近乎劝告的温柔说辞，黄明昊察觉到什么似的渐渐聚拢眉头，被忽视了个彻底的范丞丞面色更黑沉了，感受着四周逐渐紧张凝滞起来的空气，林彦俊不由得腹诽一句，真是苦差事。

 

［好，我和你走。］

 

蔡徐坤微笑的神情未变，只是扬起的眉头暴露出他此刻愉悦的心情，生动漂亮的脸蛋在一众木讷面孔中显得愈发晃目，陈立农看着他，心头轻轻一跳，接着频率竟越来越快，待到目光挪开时也没得到丝毫缓解。

 

［完事了？可以走了吗。］

 

蔡徐坤仿佛刚刚注意到房间里还有一人，他偏过头饶有兴致地瞧过去，范丞丞的目光很直白，只直直盯住蔡徐坤那一抹在昏暗房间里晃眼的皮肤，半晌才开口。

 

［坤哥。］

 

蔡徐坤眯起眼，冲他弯出一抹直达眸底的笑。

 

［离开都快十年了，丞丞还记得我啊。］

 

范丞丞同他目光交汇在半空，一丝莫名的意味从两人之间缓缓流转开来。

 

怎么可能会忘呢，十年之前，被范丞丞父母收养的蔡徐坤尚还十余岁，港口帮派大规模内乱之时范丞丞的父母为了自保，便暗地里带着他登上岛去，留下还未成年的蔡徐坤独自应对一切，十年之间生死不知。

 

范丞丞不会忘，他相信，蔡徐坤也不会。

 

-

 

待到黄明昊带着两人离开，林彦俊立刻掏出早已准备好的物件朝蔡徐坤递了过去，包括一张金边黑底的房卡和几份封了口的文件袋。

 

［这是钥匙，凡哥在这儿等您。］

 

林彦俊微顿，手臂无意识动了动。

 

［需要我带路吗？］

 

［谢谢，警官。］

 

蔡徐坤笑着从林彦俊手中接过东西，阴影深刻的狭长眼尾冲他暧昧一夹。

 

［看来不太需要了。］

 

视线越过林彦俊肩头，落在他身后那位正缓步踏进门里的高大身影，尽管四周昏暗，卜凡那一身剪裁合体的深灰色缎面西装依旧像被光镶了边，蔡徐坤一直未达眼底的笑意此刻终于带上一丝真切。

 

［你怎么来了？］

 

［来见见那位把你留给了我的范丞丞。］

 

卜凡绕过站在房间中央的林彦俊，径直走向了正偏头望着他的蔡徐坤身后，蔡徐坤一笑，肩头紧贴在他背后的胸膛之上，卜凡什么话也没说，目光上抬看向前边的林彦俊，线条凌厉的下颌蹭在蔡徐坤额角，手臂轻轻环住他腰身让人靠在自己怀里。

 

林彦俊微微低头，转身朝门外走去。

 

［那你见到了吗？］

 

［是的。］

 

卜凡低沉的声音在光暗斑驳的房间里异常清晰，他单手擒住蔡徐坤的下巴稍稍上抬，使得自己低头便能轻易吻到他的唇角。

 

［他怎么样？］

 

［不怎么样，但他是范先生的孩子，我答应过会在离岛之后照顾他。］

 

［他可不…］

 

卜凡似乎不太想就这个话题继续谈论下去，他埋首一点点舐着蔡徐坤漂亮的唇线，一双手几乎就快探进那件敞开的皮夹克里，他没告诉蔡徐坤的是，那孩子似乎对自己有些莫名的敌意，尽管他并不在乎。被吻得微微阖眼的蔡徐坤抬手，指间夹着那张黑底金边的卡。

 

［拜托，老板，别浪费这间房。］

 

［好。］

 

卜凡力气极大地关上了酒店房门，蔡徐坤腰窝抵靠在储物柜边沿，交叠着修长双腿满意地欣赏着卜凡褪下上衣后露出的蜜色皮肤和精壮肉体。

 

［我真应该说，你还是不穿最好看。］

 

［你会生气吗，我把范丞丞接回来。］

 

卜凡的声音很低，厚重音色里沾染了些微妙的情绪，他知道蔡徐坤对于背叛一向很敏感。蔡徐坤原本明朗的神情渐渐敛了下来，他一言不发盯着仅穿了一条西装裤坐在床边的卜凡，眸光闪烁，出口的语气不再似之前那般跳脱，反而掩藏着一点细微的疲惫与无奈。

 

［你不用这样在意我，卜凡，我说过了，你做的一切我都支持，没有条件。］

 

就在当年，卜凡将他从孤身一人的泥淖之中拉扯出来时，蔡徐坤就已经这么决定了，哪怕卜凡要帮扶的是伤害过自己的人，他知道，卜凡从来放不下自己的承诺，他就是这种性格。

 

［是吗。］

 

蔡徐坤一步步踏近卜凡，坚硬靴底在地砖上叩出清脆的步伐声，卜凡一直紧绷的神情终于在蔡徐坤分开双膝跪坐于自己大腿上边时出现了一丝裂缝，他抱住贴上来的那把不盈一握的腰身，呼吸吐在蔡徐坤没有扣拢的衣襟里边，声音比之前愈发低哑。

 

［你这样，我怎么敢不在意你。］

 

蔡徐坤面上早已没了刚才郁郁的神情，他轻扬的眉头里满满都是嘲弄的笑意，卜凡的手似是蕴藏了热源，在蔡徐坤弧度优美的腰后一寸寸抚弄着伸进衣摆，冰凉的手指和温热皮肤接触，蔡徐坤一顿，手臂虚虚将卜凡脖颈环住，双腿在他结实的腰线两侧用力收拢，双唇几乎是亲吻着耳廓同卜凡轻声说话。

 

［算了吧老板，当初强暴一个刚成年的孩子时，你可没在意过我的感受。］

 

［我不后悔。］

 

卜凡说的的确是实话，他从没后悔迈出那一步，恨也好厌憎也好，只要是有温度的蔡徐坤，他都可以接受，都愿意占有。

 

［当然了，因为你知道我会纵容你。］

 

［并且全世界都会认为是我勾引了自己的老板。］

 

蔡徐坤咬着牙像是被捋了尾巴的猫，他并不生卜凡的气，只是看到他眸中暗藏那一缕得意就很是不爽快，蔡徐坤埋头咬住卜凡淡色的唇，像要将满腔恼意投入进去似的用力吮吸着，几乎是立刻，卜凡与他紧贴的下身便有了强烈反应。

 

［你确实那么做了，勾引我。］

 

卜凡的表情丝毫没为自己已经勃起的性器产生波动，他低哑着嗓音含混着同蔡徐坤激烈啃舐，手指轻车熟路抵开他小腹前的金属拉链，手指隔着内裤薄薄一层布料向里摸索，蔡徐坤被他毫无预警的动作挑弄得绷紧了大腿，腰身微动就在人硬热物件上磨蹭起来。

 

［我就知道，你这自以为是的男人。］

 

蔡徐坤吸着气轻喘。

 

［…唔！］

 

蔡徐坤似瓷般白皙的面颊上染上一抹情潮，被男人炽热掌心握住性器，常年持枪的粗糙指节和稍重的力道让他不自禁发出声闷哼。

 

［不许顶撞我。］

 

蔡徐坤埋在卜凡颈窝里的唇尾轻轻勾起，随即便像冲主人撒娇的宠物一般拿尖牙在男人形状突显的锁骨上连舔带咬，直咬得卜凡呼吸渐深，手上的动作也开始变得粗暴起来，蔡徐坤没察觉到危险似的自顾自在面前这具强壮身体上取乐，不老实的手从敏感的肋下肌肉一直摸到小腹，差一丝就能碰到他布料下硬挺的灼热阳具。

 

蔡徐坤是真心依赖卜凡，卜凡能给他的从来就不止他从小缺少的关心与爱护，还有一切他想被强势占有卑劣心理，也许是太多背叛让蔡徐坤内心已经略微变样，就像他刚才说的，只要卜凡表露出对于自己的占有欲，哪怕是强暴这种事，他都可以纵容。

 

卜凡抬眼，看着面前这个平日里脾性高傲城府比谁都要深的青年，此刻像惑人的妖精般在自己怀里作乱，嘴角一抿松开手里已经被揉弄得湿哒哒的茎身，环住他背脊用力将人摁倒在柔软被褥上边，突如其来的动作让蔡徐坤惊喘一声，修长的双腿却依旧紧紧缠在卜凡腰侧。

 

［听黄明昊说，你还选了另一个人？］

 

［是…黄明昊已经信不过了，我需要更听话的。］

 

蔡徐坤有些吃力地想要起身去吻卜凡的下巴，却被人一把按了下去重新陷进床里，蔡徐坤湿润的眸中几乎是立刻就浮上水汽，他伸手紧扣住卜凡肩膀，神情之中的易碎几乎要溢出空气。

 

［你不高兴了吗？］

 

卜凡沉默片刻，直接动手扒下蔡徐坤腰带已经松开的裤子。

 

［你太敏感了，黄明昊没有问题。］

 

［…不许动陈立农，我要他。］

 

卜凡没再回答，他余光瞥向蔡徐坤眸中那一丝极少见到的坚持，明明眼尾已经被染上了难以自持的潮红，却依旧能冲自己亮出尖牙，卜凡目光一沉，胸中烦闷的躁郁让他实在是不打算对蔡徐坤继续温柔了。

 

［你真的很会挑战我。］

 

［可以，先想好拿什么来换吧。］

 

此刻蔡徐坤已经完全光裸的双腿，被卜凡用手狠狠压住腿弯按向他胸口。

 

［自己抱好。］

 

蔡徐坤努力睁大已经有些模糊的双眼，就那么看着单膝放在自己两腿之间的床沿上的卜凡，看他面无表情解着自己昂贵的皮带，蔡徐坤只得掰着大腿等待男人垂怜，然而这种被动又耻辱的模样却只会让他更加满足。

 

［什么都行…随你喜欢。］

 

卜凡动作一顿，他看见发丝已经有些凌乱的蔡徐坤微微抬腰，将两根纤长手指没有润滑就插入自己露出的穴口之中，玫红和雪白的颜色相映实在太过淫乱，蔡徐坤仰头露出脆弱的脖颈，一只脚抬起就抵上了卜凡结实分明的腹肌。

 

卜凡自认为优秀的自制力总能不经意间被打碎，脚心柔软滑腻的触感让他本就绷紧的小腹像起火般疯狂升温，手指在腿间极重的抽插渐渐带出水声，蔡徐坤的身体已经开始泛出情动的粉红，颤巍的性器在卜凡炽热危险的目光下，即使无人抚慰也开始吐露出透明液体。

 

［卜凡…进…］

 

［闭嘴。］

 

卜凡倾身将他溢出沙哑声音的嘴唇用力吻上了，立刻便得到蔡徐坤讨好般的回应，蔡徐坤在床上面对他时，一直有着宠物本能似的奴性。卜凡难得对于前戏没了一丝兴趣，单手扶在自己已经涨得发疼的硬热欲望上，只想直接肏进身下人已经出水的紧致穴肉之中。

 

可他知道蔡徐坤此刻即使模样放浪又淫荡，那地方却是极易受伤的，他也只有在动怒时会不管不顾地惩罚般发狠操干他，看他一边哭着呻吟一边被做得流血，其余时候，卜凡对于蔡徐坤还是十分耐心的。

 

［自己扩张。］

 

卜凡低声诱哄他插进更多手指，自己则埋首在他大敞的衣襟间拿唇舌在白皙胸膛上舔弄着，粗糙指腹摁上已经挺立起的娇嫩乳头，粉红色的柔软乳晕是卜凡最喜欢玩弄的地方。

 

蔡徐坤根本无法抵抗，每次都只得随着卜凡的步骤乖乖回应，他挺起平坦的胸部想要将另一侧也送上去，卜凡却理也不理，兀自吸吮着那颗已经略微红肿的乳首，手指探向蔡徐坤性器下柔软的囊袋。

 

［…凡，求你…快。］

 

蔡徐坤红着眼张口求饶，眼泪湿了面颊两侧的碎发，却不敢将后穴中无力扩张的手指抽出，只能拿赤裸的小腿在卜凡腰杆后侧轻轻磨蹭，希望他能立刻满足自己，这样的折磨他真的受不住了。

 

［拿出来吧，小坤。］

 

卜凡柔和下来的声音在蔡徐坤耳旁并不很真切，他只是下意识地作出反应抽出手指，冲着身上的人大大张开双腿，努力贴上去想要索一个吻。

 

湿热的唇舌和烫人的肉茎同时侵入蔡徐坤上下两边，卜凡过于狠厉的力道让他从鼻间溢出吟声，下身被挤占的涨疼极快地转变为令人失神的灭顶快感，承受着几乎让他腰身麻木的撞击，蔡徐坤沾满自己淫液的双手在卜凡背上划出一道道红痕。

 

卜凡吻住蔡徐坤瘦削的下巴，听他一张红肿的嘴里吐出各式神智模糊的淫声浪语，摁紧了他腰窝让人更加不自觉绞动肠肉，来将自己的深深埋入的坚硬性器咬得更紧。

 

蔡徐坤到底还是被做昏过去了，原本平坦的小腹此时微微隆起，满满都是一次次欢爱射入的精液，卜凡甚至从始至终都没有拔出来过。

 

［我该感激吗，成了你唯一信任的人。］

 

［以后别这么容易陷进去了。］

 

清洗完毕穿戴整齐的卜凡在蔡徐坤汗湿的发间印下一吻，拿着林彦俊送来的文件袋起身走出房门，他不知道的是，蔡徐坤带回来的那两个毫无干系的男孩此时此刻已经坐在了一起。

 

［跟我合作吧，各取所需，怎么样。］

 

范丞丞单手放在桌面上，面上满是自信却又懒散的笑意。

 

坐在对面的陈立农一言不发，不知在思索着什么。

 

［我们在岛上受的苦够多了，你不会真甘心出来后继续做个下等人吧。］

 

［你不是这种人，我看得出来。］

 

范丞丞说得笃定，之前卜凡没有听完蔡徐坤的告诫，范丞丞从小时候起就比任何人都要聪明和善于隐藏，他知道卜凡想帮扶范丞丞的打算有多危险，这个人绝不会成为他的助力。

 

所以他需要陈立农。

 

［给我我想要的，我跟你合作。］

 

陈立农讲完便垂眼起身，一刻也不再多留。

 

范丞丞抬手撑住下巴，面上的笑意一点点褪去，一双蕴含复杂情绪的眸子在紧闭的房门上久久停留，他回忆着刚才在舱门外遇见的那个神情冷漠的高大男人，和他投来的视自己如无物的平淡目光，微微咬紧牙。

 

［蔡徐坤…这些年你还是过的太好。］

 

［我要看看，你到最后除了我还能依靠谁。］

 

TBC.


End file.
